


It's a Love Story

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Charles? I love you."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Love Story

Erik woke up because of the sunlight pooling into the room. Charles must have forgotten to draw the curtains when he had gotten into bed last night. The thought of last night brought a smirk to Erik's face. He shifted onto his side to look down at Charles, hair a matted mess from the sweat that had previous drenched it. Slowly, his hand moved to gently stroke the bangs off Charles' forehead, moving down to kiss the revealed skin. The telepath shifted in his sleep, a small smile on his face. Erik's hands moved to slide down his lover's side; no matter when, where or how they fell asleep, whenever they woke up, whatever was covering them would be just covering their waists. The metal bender moved to kiss Charles' shoulder, moving down his arm until a groggy groan came from the younger male. The elder smiled and leant back up on his side, thumb stroking across the telepath's waist. It seemed like an hour before one of Charles' deep blue eyes opened. He let out a soft breath before leaning up to kiss Erik. He collapsed back onto the bed, eyes once again closing. Erik chuckled as he watched the Englishman try and fall back to sleep. The German man smiled. He gently moved down to kiss along Charles' neck, thumb stroking his waist softly.

"Charles?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Charles flickered his eyes open to smile up at Erik, shifting to cuddle close to him, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"I love you too, Erik."

The two men lay in each other's arms, not needing to speak. The moment was perfect. Perfect that is, until the sounds of Seth and Alex arguing floated up to their room…


End file.
